Martyr
by Mei Marino
Summary: Mei's wedding day and she didn't knew that there was a change of plan. Instead of Ren, it's Takeshi... mixed up with CG characters... Oneshot! MeixRen


**Correct me if I have some grammatical errors…**

**This is for all S.K. fans! Enjoy!  
**

**This story was inspired by the song of Aerosmith: I Don't want to miss a Thing**

**A belated happy birthday for my lab partner and an advance happy birthday to P.J., where ever you are…**

The shaman fight just ended without a clear conclusion. Everybody just went back to their normal lives; studying in high school, continuing to find their 'sacred hang' and everything else.

As for the princess of China, another battle is yet to come…

A few months just before the shaman tournament, the emperor had decided that it's already time for the princess to meet her fiancé, a young Chinese boy, rich, powerful and strong. He was the heir to his clan, the Tao family.

At first, she wasn't comfortable with the whole idea of having an arranged marriage… but after the Shaman fight, and after all that the couple had been through, she somewhat agreed to the marriage that was arranged for her.

Both of them had never thought of falling in love with each other. But the shaman fight had proven to them that they were meant to be.

_That was what Mei thought of._

_What about Ren?_

He took for a thought of Takeshi Manganji, Mei's ex- boy friend. He was supposed to be the one who's engaged to the princess if the truth wasn't revealed.

_The truth_… the truth about a baby boy engaged with the princess at the very day of her birth.

'Is that a first come, first served basis?' Ren thought of it as a joke. "What if it's true… what if Mei still loves Takeshi?' This question had remained in his mind through out the tournament.

* * *

Mei was standing in front of a huge mirror, looking at her reflection. A reflection of a princess that is about to marry her beloved. She was wearing the usual clothing of a bride; a pearl white, long gown with a veil in her face. She had a perfect figure. Of course as a princess, she had to have an elegant look and an outstanding figure. 

At her back, her friends were watching her with fascination. They were all excited for her. It was her big day… the day when she will no longer use the surname of Marino, instead, she will use the family name of her husband to be which is Tao, _or is it?_

A knock was heard from inside the room, it was her body guard, also groomed for the wedding. "Excuse me your highness, but your groom has arrived" he said politely to the princess.

The princess looked at him and smiled, "Typical Ren"

A confused look came across the young lad's face. 'Who is Ren' he wondered. "I'm sorry your highness, but I was talking about Sir Manganji."

"What?" the princess said in shock. Even her friends were also surprised to hear the surname 'Manganji'

The young lad was surprised by the girl's reaction. "I'm sorry, but I thought you're going to marry Sir Manganji, if you'll excuse me, I must really go to see if everything is prepared" he said as he gave a slight bow to the princess.

"I need you to call Takeshi" The princess ordered.

"But he's talking to the Empe-…"

"Now!" She broke in.

"But he's…" the lad tried to reason out with the princess.

The princess ran out of patience and yelled at the young lad. "I don't care if he's talking to Li! Just call him!"

He was terrified. So he had no choice but to follow the princess' order. He fetched Takeshi in the throne room and escorted him to where the princess was.

Takeshi entered the room and saw his bride sitting with her girl friends. She was crying, and her friends were comforting her.

"What happened?" Takeshi asked in a worried voice.

"Let's go guys, she has to talk to him" Saori said as she led the others in the next room.

When they left the room, Takeshi was the one who comforted the princess. She was crying not because of sadness, but of anger and she wanted an explanation of all this nonsense.

When the princess had finally managed to stop crying she required Takeshi to explain.

Takeshi did explain what happened. Ren had confronted him when they arrived in Japan, asking Takeshi to take care of Mei for him. Because, he said that, he knows that she love's Takeshi, not him.

"Baka! Baka yaro!" she said as she burst out crying again.

"Why would he think of something like that? I love him more than anyone in the world! How could he?" the princess screamed in her min

_Why would the princess love the man who cheated on her?_

That's right… Takeshi cheated on her. She had caught him having… with Lilica, her dead brother's girl friend. And even though she forgave him, the pain that he caused will never be healed.

The princess gathered all of her strength and said "I'm so sorry Takeshi, but…"

"I know… don't worry," Takeshi broke in "I have a plan! Just change into whatever clothes that you are comfortable with, after all, this is your wedding day" he smiled.

She was confused, yet she trusted her best friend.

"Okay"

After an hour, Mei had changed into her desired dress for her wedding day. She was wearing a red Chinese gown with a long veil that was running through her back. She was also wearing her crown that symbolized her regality. Little did she know that Takeshi had made plans with Ren's sister to play a little act. This was his present to the princess.

Everything was arranged according to plan and the wedding will start any minute.

Finally the wedding march had begun! Ren was standing behind the door, gazing at the beautiful arrangements made for the wedding. He was hurt, hurt to see his beloved marry someone else. Takeshi confronted him with a smile. 'How dare he smile at me like that!' He thought as he gave the guy a death glare. Ren wasn't supposed to come, if his sister didn't force him.

"Hey! I have a favor to ask…" Takeshi started.

"What?" he said in a cold voice.

"I need you to escort me down there" Takeshi replied with a smile.

"Why me"

"Um, because I said so?" Takeshi said on a teasing manner.

"What the…"

"Look, if you really love her, you would escort me down there" Takeshi said seriously.

"Fine" Ren said. He's doing this just for the sake of getting this whole thing over.

Ren escorted Takeshi down the hall, and to his surprise, it was Takeshi escorting him down, handing him to the princess who was already waiting. He saw the Mei smiled at him… she finally knew what Takeshi was saying. Still confused, he turned his head to Takeshi and gave him another death glare. Takeshi just smiled at him and pushed him forward. "You shouldn't keep the princess waiting"

When Takeshi said that, that was the time when he got it… it was him after all that the princess wanted and it was him the princess shall stay forever with.

**Finally! I thought I'll never finish this! By the way this is only one shot! Hope you like it!**


End file.
